Her Pride His Prejudice
by Jrdestiny2139
Summary: I wanted to make a pride and prejudice skip beat style with most of our fav skip beat characters but with a few twists.
1. Chapter 1

Asuka and Hachirou Takara owned one of the most profitable daruyama restaurant's in Tokyo with their five daughters. All five of their daughter's were in the acting industry, however only four of them worked for the same agency while the youngest decided to be part of a different agency. The oldest of the girls Kanae was a beauty with long jet black hair, the second oldest Kyoko had beautiful golden eyes and her hair was in a pixie cut and dyed to look almost like a golden amber colour, the third oldest Chiori was petite like her older sister Kyoko however she had been injured when she was a child actor and almost gave up on acting because of the incident but persevered with the help of Kyoko who could always see the positive in any situation. The younger two sister's Yuka and Mimori had that model like quality in their looks though Mimori tended to still look child like rather than mature for her age. When the girls had time away from work, they would assist their parent's in the daruyama which was not often as they were quite busy in their schedules.

"I cannot believe I am being nominated for the #1 female actress of the year," said Kyoko to Kanae and her best friend Itsumi momose while they were having lunch at the café LA Hearts at the LME office building.

"You are one of the best actresses out there it's no wonder you got nominated besides most people cannot believe how you can change from your regular self to the character you create for a particular role," replied Itsumi.

"I mean when we worked on Dark Moon together you totally surprised me with your version of Mio Hongo, that I had to work hard to make my character Mizuki my own that would be equal to your Mio."

Kanae was also in full agreement with Itsumi and stated that their younger sister Chiori always called Kyoko the immortal butterfly with perfect reasoning.

"I know, it's just weird being nominated is all you know how much I love acting but I don't always like being the centre of attention when I have to be just me," replied Kyoko.

Though Kanae and Itsumi were used to this when Kyoko tending to be down on herself it was part of who she was, they stilled everything they could to keep her from being depressed. Kanae suggested they go shopping for the awards ceremony which totally perked Kyoko up right away. So, the girls made plans to meet up later in the week when their schedules were free to go shopping. Once lunch was finished all three girls went their separate ways. Kyoko had to go to the set for Box R where she got to play the character Natsu along side her sister's Chiori and Yuka but they also got to act with the owner of LME's daughter Airi Takarada who was supposedly engaged to one of her cousin's who was also in the industry even though Kanae and Kyoko did not often work with him they did hear about him quite a bit.

"So, are you excited for the awards ceremony?" Asked Kyoko.

Airi replied "yes I am plus I get to see my cousin Tsuraga Ren and hopefully his little sister Maria will be with him. Though he tends to be very protective of her though I have no idea why."

"So how come we don't see Tsuraga Ren come to most of the award's ceremonies that have happened before even though he's been nominated, everyone knows he is the # 1 actor in all of Japan, so why does he never appear?" Asked Chiori.

Airi replied "my cousin tends to avoid the spot light as much as possible because he feels that everyone will criticize him."

"I do not think that is a good excuse to avoid most of the entertainment industry, I mean he has worked with most of the people in the industry including your father. He his part of LME and his manager Yukihito Yashiro is always the one who accepts those awards on Ren's behalf why is that?" Inquired Yuka.

"Well Ren is very private person and he and his sister grew up in America even being famous in his home country he still regarded his and his sister's privacy very much. My father is happy they decided to come here and live while he acts," replied Airi

"Didn't you act alongside my cousin in Dark Moon Kyoko?" Asked Airi

Kyoko responded that she didn't have many scenes with him, but she was impressed by how well he had portrayed his character Katsuki it was better than original. Just then the director called to them, so they could work on the scenes that were being filmed that day.

As the day wore on Kyoko pondered over what Airi had said about Ren. She realized even though she had met him on the set of Dark Moon she really did not understand him and was curious about that she was looking forward to the awards ceremony.


	2. Chapter 2

Three days had passed since the shooting of Box R and Kyoko was looking forward for to going shopping with her sister and Itsumi that she could hardly contain her excitement.

"I have never known you to be this excited about shopping before so why all the excitement now?" asked Kanae.

"I have no idea. Maybe its because Airi has told me that her elusive cousin who I have worked with on Dark Moon though not as much as Itsumi is going to be at the awards ceremony," replied Kyoko.

"Wait your saying that the elusive Tsuraga Ren is actually attending an awards ceremony after being here in Japan for two years" inquired Itsumi.

"Yes I was surprised when Airi told me and Chiori, I mean he his the number one actor in Japan however no one ever sees him at the awards ceremonies even more rare his premiers when he's been in movies," replied Kyoko.

Even Kanae was surprised by this news. As the girls continued to look for their dresses they were still discussing the elusive actor. Then Kyoko spotted a dress designed by her aunt that she knew would look perfect on Itsumi.

"Itsumi you have to try this dress on," pleaded Kyoko.

"Are you sure its been designed by the famous Julie Hizuri and most actresses would die if they could have a dress by Julie Hizuri," replied Itsumi.

"You do realize she is our aunt and I agree with Kyoko this dress would look stunning on you," said Kanae.

Itsumi was a bit gobsmacked by what Kanae just said but willing tried on the dress at the behest of her friends. Once Itsumi stepped out of the dressing room in the ballroom style dress with a sweetheart neckline the upper bodice was decorated with pearls and diamonds designed as flowers throughout the bodice with lace intertwined around the flowers and then the bodice flowed into a flowing skirt that had flower's throughout the lovely tulle lace of the skirt. Both Kyoko and Kanae said she looked absolutely beautiful.

"I couldn't agree more with my wonderful niece's Itsumi you look absolutely gorgeous in that dress, one of my favourites that I had the joy of designing," said Julie Hizuri.

"Oh my god aunty Julie what are you doing here of all place's," Asked Kyoko who had turned around when she heard her aunt then hugged which Julie returned affectionately.

"Well I wanted to surprise you and Kanae as I heard from your mother that you girls had gone shopping for dresses. Also I wanted tell you that your uncle has been asked to be the emcee for the awards ceremony by your boss personally and you know your uncle he can't pass up an opportunity to come to his home country not mention spoil his niece's," replied Julie.

"That's true uncle Kuu loves every chance he gets to come home to Japan even if it means coming to see us to spoil us," replied Kanae who had also come to hug her aunt after Kyoko did so.

As the girls conversed with their aunt Itsumi went back into the dressing room and changed back into her clothes. She had decided to take the dress she had tried on after she got such a praise from the designer herself. When Itsumi stepped out of the dressing room she joined her friends.

"Hizuri-sama thanks so much for what you said I am definitely getting the dress it's perfect the awards ceremony."

"Itsumi, you will definitely knock the sock's off some lucky guy at the awards ceremony in that dress and your welcome," replied Julie. "Now for my nieces I have an even bigger surprise for you girls I have designed dresses not only for you but for your sister's as well though I have a feeling Mimori will not my design of dress for her, that she will end up choosing something else. So why don't we go shopping for the accessories to go with your dresses Itsumi your included in the invitation as well," said Julie.

Much to her delight her nieces and friend wholeheartedly agreed so the four women after Itsumi paid for her dress, left the store and continued to shop for what they needed to complete their outfits. Once finished Kyoko and Kanae bade Itsumi goodbye and joined their aunt Julie on the return trip home to the Takara house which was not actually above the Darayuma that the girls parents ran but was on the outskirts of Tokyo. When they arrived home they were not surprised to see that their father and uncle, brother in-law and husband were cooking up a storm in the kitchen. Kyoko and Kanae took their purchases up to their room that they shared then returned downstairs to the living room where the rest of the family was.

"Aunty Julie these dresses are absolutely exquisite and I cannot wait to wear mine. Thank you," exclaimed an overly excited Chiori. Kanae, Kyoko, and Yuka had the same reactions to their dresses as well. As predicted Mimori put up a fuss.

"Aunt Julie this is so not me I am a model and I do not wear dresses like this. It is a good thing I already got my dress for the ceremony even though I have know idea why I have to go I am not an actress."

"Well you are going to support your sister's and you are in the same industry so take the ceremony as chance to do more networking for more possible job opportunities," replied Asuka who was in fact Kuu Hizuri's sister and loved her family and knew all about the being in the limelight because of her famous brother so she stressed the importance of supporting a family member's decision of profession no matter the industry. Mimori decided to go to her room to sulk, her sister's would have tried to cheer her up but they knew Mimori would not accept their attempts to help her.

"I do not know what I am going to do with that girl she chose to be a model like you Julie however she refuses to openly encourage her sister's in their endeavours not mention she is being nominated for an award that she got for acting in a pv for a singer," said Asuka.

"Hey mom is that the same pv were I acted alongside Mimori that she is being nominated for," inquired Kyoko. Her mother replied that yes it was.

"Well hopefully she will calm down and forget all about the ceremony until it comes to the actual day of the ceremony. By the way is it true that the elusive # one actor in Japan will actaully make an appearance at the awards ceremony," said Julie.

Her nieces replied in kind that is what they had heard but won't get their hopes up until they actually see him at the awards ceremony which would happen in a weeks time.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the day of the ceremony and each of the Takara daughter's were getting ready as well as their aunt and uncle. Kyoko's dress was a simple ball gown designed with gold fabric, Kanae's was also a ballgown style dress but in scarlet red as that colour showed really well on her. Chiori and Yuka were mermaid style with a corset top, Chiori's was sapphire in colour whereas Yuka's was a forest green. Mimori however chose simple aline dress that ended just above the knee in her signature colour a rosy pink. Now Julie chose a mermaid style dress for herself that was red and gold while Kuu chose a simple black tuxedo. The girls along with their aunt and uncle choose to take a limo to the event they had to arrive fairly early as Kuu had to be there to emcee and to prepare. As they were waiting for the awards ceremony to start they met up with Itsumi and her parents Takenori and Haruki Momose, they had also noticed Lory Takarada along with his daughter Airi. Mimori had spotted some friends of hers so she decided to leave her sister's and join her friends. As the girls were visiting with the Momose's all of sudden there was drop in conversation as group of actors, director and manager entered the venue. It was no other than Tsuruga Ren, along with his manager Yukihito Yashiro along with Yashiro's family which included his single sister Ericka and his married sister Honoka who was married to Hiroaki Ogata.

"I didn't realize director Ogata was related to Tsuraga sans manager through marriage," inquired Itsumi.

"He mentioned it to me only once on a set when I inquired about how he knew Yashiro san?" replied Kyoko.

Just then everyone was told to find their seats so the event could begin. The Momose's joined the Takara girls as well as Mrs. Hizuri while Tsuraga sans party choose to sit elsewhere not far from the president of LME and his daughter.

Kuu did his absolute best as an emcee and presented the awards in spectacular fashion. Mimori did get her award for the pv that she was a part of. Kyoko and Kanae even received the awards that they were nominated for. Ren did collect his award as well. When all the awards were presented then came the after party where all the guests could mingle. Tsuruga san and his group then came over to where Kyoko and her sister's, Julie and Kuu along with the Momose's.

"Hello Yashiro san," Kyoko greeted Ren's manager.

"Hello Kyoko, who is the charming couple speaking with Itsumi's and her parents?" asked Yashiro.

"My aunt and uncle you probably know them as Julie and Kuu Hizuri, my uncle was asked to emcee for the event tonight. It was a nice surprise for me and my sister's to spend time with them since we don't get to see them that often as the live in America," replied Kyoko

"You say that you are the niece of the famous Hizuri couple," inquired Ren who had been quietly observing the group though he was paying more than he would like attention to Kyoko. He remembered her from dark moon though he had not paid much attention.

"Yes I am my mother is his sister," replied Kyoko.

Yukihito was surprised that Ren had asked the question in the first place. His sister Ericka as well as the Ogata's were also shocked for they knew Ren was very private and usually was not very outspoken.

"Why did you ask my sister that question when I have noticed you have been observing my family for most of the night. You should know that our aunt designed all except our sister Mimori's dress even the dress that Itsumi is wearing was designed by our aunt. So Ren why did you feel you had to that question of my sister," said Kanae.

Ren was taken aback by Kanae's question so he replied "I knew of them when I was living in the states I did grow up there so did my sister before we moved over here a few years back, I just never expected to work in the same agency as their niece's and your dresses are absolutely fitting for each of you."

"Well I am very glad someone of your caliber know's fine quality clothing when he see's it considering you are a model yourself are you not Tsuraga san," asked Julie.

Ren replied that he indeed was a model and asked Julie how she knew. She responded that having been in the industry as long as she has she knew how to spot those who have the model walk down to an art and she knew Ren had that quality. Just then the president of LME came up to group to ask to speak privately with Kyoko and Ren specifically. The two actors followed the president.

"President why have you asked to speak with us privately?" asked Kyoko

"Kyoko you and Ren have specifically been asked to be main characters in upcoming movie, and this is the director of that movie,"replied Lory Takarada.

The director was director Konoe whom Ren had worked with before under the guise of Cain Heel and if he remembered correctly the president had specifically asked Kyoko to be his manager during that time under the guise of his sister Setsuka Heel. "I happy to e working with both of you again though it has been a year since we last worked together. However this movie will get you to reprise your roles as the heel siblings but in a different context."

"How different a context?" Asked Kyoko, Ren was also curious about the project as well though he had his gentlemanly face on which made Kyoko wonder if he was having some sort of inner turmoil as she had often seen this look on him before when they had worked together on dark moon,

In answer to Kyoko's question director Konoe replied "You both will be as the heel siblings off set however on set you both will be acting against each other who are professional assassins with the same surname but have no relation to each other at all. Also you two will eventually fall in love with each other when you both have been given the same target to kill. Kyoko your character is someone goes after perverted creeps and Ren your character is very similar to that of BJ but without the soulless part."

"That sounds like a great opportunity director Konoe I would love to work with you again," replied Ren. Kyoko also agreed and wanted to know the details as soon as possible. In which director Konoe agreed that the details of the movie itself would be passed on to LME through the proper channels. Both Ren and Kyoko thanked director Konoe and President Takarada.

"So it seems we are going to be working as the heel siblings again," said Ren.

"Yes it would seem so though if I recall I could not breathe a word about us being undercover as Setsu and Cain, hopefully this won't be as dangerous as when you had to act as BJ for tragic marker," replied Kyoko.

Ren agreed with her and bade her goodnight as he had to return to his group and she to her family. As the evening wore on Ren kept looking over at Kyoko much to the annoyance of Ericka as she was hoping Ren would become her boyfriend for real though they were good friends she hoped to be so much more. Her brother also noticed that Ren was watching Kyoko and her family interact with the Momose's though Yuki couldn't help it when his eyes strayed to Kanae.

"So what did the president want with you and Ren?" Asked Itsumi.

Kyoko replied "he offered me and Ren a new offer for a movie hopefully I will find out more details with the next couple of days from my manager Kasumi Yuri. Though the director wants there to be a mystery to the lead actors of the movie. That's all I can say so far." Her sisters were satisfied with this answer and Itsumi had to accept it. Kanae suspected that it might be a similar situation like with the movie Tragic Marker but she didn't want to question Kyoko any further.

"Girls we should get going otherwise my sister and brother in-law will have my head for not looking after you guys properly,"said Hizuri Kuu. So along with his wife the Hizuri couple gathered their nieces even the most reluctant one Mimori and bid good night to their friends and returned home. As they were leaving Tsuraga's sans party was watching them with interest.


	4. Chapter 4

Two days later Kyoko received the news of her newest project. "So my character's name is Hironaka Midori and I have been trained as an assassin since I was old enough to walk but I only specialize in killing those who are considered creepy perverts," asked Kyoko of her manager Yuri.

Yuri replied "yes that is it exactly though your stage name for this movie will be Setsuka Heel as director as already told you he wants to keep the mystery of you and Ren acting as the leads. Though I will worry relentlessly about this as once again you and Ren will be in close proximity of being supposedly incestuous siblings. As this is your newest job aside from Box-R you will be beginning this project immediately. Also I should warn you one of the victims will be played by your sister Kanae. She has no idea you will be part of this project."

"She might as she knows that I was Setsu Heel Cains sister who was translator/manager which I will be doing again. Though I did not exactly tell her I was reprising my role of Setsu Heel."

"Well we better get going we will have to meet up with Jelly Woods to get you back into character though this time you will not have to act as Cain's Manager as that will be up to me and Yashiro, the president has asked one of us to be with you and Cain at all times during this project today it will be me and don't worry both me and Yashiro will be under cover as well so no one will recognize us." So Yuri drove herself and her charge to LME. As soon as they arrived they headed directly to the president's office as he was expecting them. Once there Yuri knocked and after a minute they were told to enter. Ren and Yashiro were already there and Lory gestured that they should take their seats. Once Kyoko and Yuri were seated on a couch opposite of Ren and Yashiro. The president had a few words to say to the stars and their manager's.

"As director Konoe has indicated Takara san and Tsuraga san you are to reprise your roles as the heel siblings however Kyoko you will no longer have to act as the manager to your beloved brother as that position will either be held by either Yuri or Yashiro. Ren I do not believe you are aware that Kyoko's older sister Kanae will be part of the cast as well she plays one of the victims of the target that you and Kyoko are supposed to kill. I also want you to know that this is very important that both of you tell no one of this project in great detail. Kyoko if your family asks just tell them you are under contract which you are and cannot tell them anything not even your sister Kanae even though she is part of the project too."

"Understood sir," replied Kyoko.

Ren was intrigued that not only would he get to work alongside Kyoko again he would also get to see her sister in action and he slyly looked at his manager when the president mentioned her and Yashiro seemed unfazed by this news though he was freaking out on the inside for when he would be with the Heel siblings he may get a chance to see Kanae. Lory caught everything that when on among the two stars and the managers and decided it was time for them to prepare for the cast meeting. "All right that's get Kyoko, Ren and Yuri to Ms. Woods so you guys could get into character. Yashiro will you be working on coordinating your charges schedule.,"

Yashiro replied that he was going to do just that so he bid the actors and Yuri goodbye while the rest met up with Jelly Woods.

"It so good working with you again Woods san I really miss being Setsu," said Kyoko.

Ten said "I wish you and Ren would call me Ten instead of what you normally do but yes I am glad to be working with you and Ren again."

So she transformed Kyoko into Setsuka Heel and Ren into Cain Heel, though Yuri was transformed into their cousin Akira Heel. Once done both Kyoko and Ren were in character and to their surprise so was Yuri. "Ni san I am so excited about this opportunity I get to act against you wont this be fun," said Setsu. Cain just grunted and Akira insisted that should get going or they were going to be late so the Heels bade goodbye to the president and Jelly Woods and went to the studio were the movie Assassins Oath was being filmed.

"Akira why do me and Ni san have to have you with us I could just as easily manage the both of us,"

"Setsuka your parents want you and Cain to focus all your energies into your characters for this movie so they asked me to keep and eye on you two." Setsu sighed though she continued to stay close to her beloved brother when they entered the studio. Most of the cast was already there and they were wary of Setsu and Cain as once again they had that aura of being unapproachable around them again

"Heel san, Setsuka san good to see you again and this must be your cousin Akira san who will be acting as your manager when her brother Kaede is not with you?" Asked Director Konoe.

"Yes Akira will be with us when Kaede can't and Kaede will be with us when Akira is unable to accompany us," Setsu replied. Cain gazed lovingly at his sister and nodded to director Konoe that what she said was true. Director Konoe just simply nodded and led the heels to the stage where the rest of the cast was. Kanae took a look at the heel siblings and new instantly that Setsu was her sister but what she didn't under stand was why Kyoko told her she was reprising her role as Setsuka Heel she was not sure about the other member of the heel group but she suspected it could be her sister's manager though she was unsure. Kanae also noticed that Ericka Yashiro was here playing another victim of the one who the two leads were supposed to kill. Ericka also remembered Kanae Takara from the awards ceremony and how her brother could not take his eyes off of her. She was hoping to see Ren here and to get to work with him but she was away working on a photo shoot in Paris when it was revealed at the Tragic Marker press conference that Ren was Cain Heel and Kyoko Takara was Setsuka Heel so when the Heel siblings entered the studio with Akira and the director Ericka did not pay attention. What Setsu and Kanae did not expect was that their actual cousin Hidehito Kijima was also part of the cast and so was Itsumi.

"Okay everyone as most of you were already aware of the plot of this movie however I did not tell most of you who would be playing the leads. Setsu and Cain Heel will be playing Midori and Kuon Hironaka yes their characters have the same last name however according to the script they are not related in any way. Since everyone is here I would like to inform you all we will be Filming here in Japan but we will also be filming in America specifically in Los Angeles. So let's do the read through then hopefully we will be able start filming tomorrow," said director Konoe. So everyone sat down at the table that was laid out on the stage and the entire cast ran through the script. Once the read through was done the Heels left to head to hotel where they would be staying for their duration of the filming while in Japan.

"Ni san how much longer are you going to be in the shower. Akira wants to talk to us with out the disguise."

"I am just about finished I will be out soon," replied Cain. Though he had switched back to Ren and was struggling being around Kyoko again as the Heel siblings. He knew that his uncle only paired him up with Kyoko so he wouldn't go crazy when acting out BJ but why did he have to be around her again for this project. He hoped his uncle had not figured out that he cares about Kyoko and this project was about to make it worse. This was going to feel like torture for him but he really want to sleep with Kyoko again in the true sense of the word. He quickly finished up in the bathroom and exited into the hotel suite.

"So Yuri why are you and Yashiro with us when we are on this project," asked Ren as he left the bathroom and joined Kyoko in the living room part of the suite.

"Well the president wanted to make sure nothing untoward happens between you two while on this project unless in the script nothing else," replied Yuri.

So as the three have them discussed the schedule for the next two days as Kyoko had to be on set for Box-R in three days time. They called it quits for the night as Yuri left the suite to go to her room she left Ren and Kyoko to themselves.

"So the president thinks there is something going on between us,"asked Kyoko.

"My uncle may have this weird suspicion when it comes to love, he may think I might have feelings for you," replied Ren.

"Well that is a bit absurd considering you and I do not always work together often. Though the last time we did the heel siblings we almost well you know," said Kyoko.

"Yeah that was well interesting to say the least. So I noticed my manager was interested in your sister Kanae at the awards ceremony do you think they may like each other?"inquired Ren.

"My older sister is very private and does not often share her thoughts with me though I did notice his sister at the cast meet this morning she seemed to be looking for you it seems. I think she wants to be more than friends with you," said Kyoko.

Ren told her flat out that he did not care for Ericka that way though he hoped Yukihito would eventually find someone to love so he could stop interfering with his love life.

"Wait your manager does that too. Yuri is always wondering if I have someone that I care about but I keep telling her that I don't for I do not want to hurt the one I truly love for I don't like to cause anyone pain," said Kyoko

Ren was shocked and had to ask "why do you say that you cannot have anyone precious to love?"

Kyoko replied "I did something horrible when I was younger and I really don't want to talk about it anymore. Let's eat and then we should get some rest. Oh you should know Kanae, and my other sisters do not know about my past indiscretion so don't mention this talk to any of them."

Ren was shocked by the abrupt change in Kyoko but decided not to question her further so he decided to go with the flow and while they ate their dinner they discussed the movie and as they both got ready for bed. Ren fell asleep instantly but Kyoko on the other hand could not get to sleep as she reminisced about the night she lost her dear friend Athena.

She and Athena were talking about not only their next modelling assignment with Rmandy but the latest incident Athena. "Why have the cops not found the guy that sexually assaulted you," "The cops say that they have not been able to find the perp but it has to be someone in the industry, though I hate this I feel so disgusted and ashamed." "It's not your fault Athena the guy drugged you and did the unthinkable to you. You should not be ashamed I thought your counselling was helping." "The counselling is not helping I feel like hurting myself but I don't think I can do it." "Please don't hurt yourself you are one of my best friends and I would hate to lose you. That guy that did this to you should pay, are you afraid you may have gotten pregnant?" "I went to the doctor and I did not conceive from this unfortunate incident thank god but I still hate myself." Two days later Kyoko went to check on Athena in her dressing room at LME when she entered she found Athena on the floor unconscious, Kyoko called the president then 911 but by the time the paramedics came and took Athena to the nearest hospital which also catered to protecting the famous followed by Kyoko and the President. They were told by the doctors that there was nothing they could have done to save Athena as she had overdosed on her anti-depressant drugs. The president drove Kyoko to his mansion and notified her family that she was okay. "So tell me why would your friend do this," asked Lory. Kyoko told him what may a have driven Athena to do what she did. "I was trying to help her get through this but I know she was so depressed over the incident that I guess she had to do this. But I lost one of my most dearest best friends. I don't think I can continue modelling for Rmandy not without her." The president let her spend the night then sent Kyoko home to recover for the next week. During that time and even now and then Kyoko had nightmares but would not talk to anyone about it not even her sister Kanae.

Kyoko must have fallen asleep after her harrowing reminiscing for she was dreaming when she woke up screaming. Ren was also startled awake by the screaming that he quickly rushed over to her bed "Setsu what's wrong?" As he sat on her bed and hugged her. "Ni san make it stop please make it stop. I don't want to remember please make me forget please." Ren knew something was bothering her maybe he figured it had to do with what they were talking about earlier but he couldn't be to sure as she trembled in his arms. He decided to call Yuri but first he had to get Kyoko to agree. "Setsu maybe we should talk to Akira about going back and talking to the boss." "Why Ni san it was only a nightmare I just needed be comforted by you which you have done marvellously by the way." "I just think maybe you are not up to doing the scenes we have to shoot tomorrow or should I say later today, maybe its for the best for you to take a break Setsu please for me," Cain had turned on the puppy eyed look towards his beloved sister. Setsu didn't want to give in to her brother so she decided to take matters into her own hands by deciding to kiss her beloved brother on the lips, Cain was taken by surprise but he quickly returned the kiss with full force as he felt his sister sigh with pleasure as she willing opened her mouth he took possession, they continued have a taste of each other with their tongues entangling until they had to take a breather. "Setsu that was a dirty trick and as much as I enjoyed it you need to not be on set today, so I am going to get Akira and bring her back and we are going to come with a plan for today for a I am really worried about you." Setsu pouted as her brother got up off the bed and went to get Akira. Once Cain left Setsu quickly left Kyoko and she had to do her best to calm down she couldn't believe that she did what she did when Ren came to her to comfort her in character she had to respond but she was still a bit of herself and not quite fully Setsu when she responded and then that kiss, she still couldn't believe it though she didn't remember kissing him quite like that before when they had to be the heel siblings. Her heart was still beating irregularly when she heard her brother come back she quickly became Setsu again as Cain reentered their room with Akira. "Cain tells me you are not feeling to well Setsu care to elaborate." "I had a nightmare and woke Ni san he had to comfort me but he feels I shouldn't be on set today. I want to work with my dear Ni san I am feeling much better." Akira looked at Setsu and got the impression there was more to the story so she asked "Cain can you go and find us some breakfast while I talk to our dear Setsu." Cain did as asked though he felt there was secrets between Setsu and Akira or more precisely Kyoko and Yuri and he was being left out of the loop for some reason he hoped did not have to do with the conversation he and Kyoko had before dinner last night. Once Cain had left Yuri asked Kyoko "What happened to make you have a nightmare that has got Ren so worried that he suggested you not got to the set today?" "We were talking last night and I let slip that I couldn't have any love ones to close to me because of what happened to Athena. I couldn't sleep because I was remembering what happened but I must have fallen asleep and then had the nightmare." "Well now I can see why Ren is concerned are you sure you can act today?" "I do not really know if I can but I want to not have Ren worry anymore." "Well we will go to set and if you don't feel up to it I can call Yashiro and get him to take over while I get you home to recover sound like a plan?" "Yes though I think the president will need to know that Ren is curious about me." Yuri agreed so when Ren returned with breakfast the three of them ate and discussed the plan for the day. Ren was not to pleased that Kyoko wanted to continue with going to the set but he had no choice as he was outnumbered. Once they finished breakfast Yuri went back to her room to get ready and Ren and Kyoko did the same. Once all three were ready they met down in the lobby and headed to the studio. The ride to the studio was quiet as all three of the occupants had a lot on their minds. Once they arrived at the studio Setsu realized she was in no fit state to do what she needed to do Akira recognized this so she went to find director Konoe and inform him of the situation. "Director Konoe we need to talk," said Akira."Akira san is there something the matter," inquired Konoe. Akira just told him that he needed to come with her to talk to the heel siblings. He agreed so he followed Akira to the dressing room where she left Setsu and Cain. Once there Setsu explained to Konoe that she did not have a good night and would be no good to everyone on set today. "I'll will stay until my cousin Kaede can come and look after my beloved Ni san then me and Akira will not be back hopefully be back tomorrow if not you will be informed." "Setsu if you are not feeling well do what you need to do I will inform the rest of the cast and crew the plan for today, you take of yourself Setsu," replied Konoe. Cain had to go make up so he did not know that his sister would not be with him on set today till he came back to the dressing room "Setsu why are you not in costume or make up for that matter?" "I realized you were right Ni san I just can't act today no matter what, Akira had already updated Kaede and he will be here soon to look after you and don't worry Akira will look after me hopefully I will be back tomorrow." Cain accepted what Setsu said so he continued to get ready for today. Then Akira took the two of them to the set where Cain had to do a scene as Kuon it had to be one of the earlier one's before he met Midori. When Kaede arrived he quickly spotted Setsu and Akira he could also see Cain on set acting as Kuon, he approached Setsu and Akira with care. "So Setsu boss told me you are not feeling well, what happened?" "Kaede I had a nightmare and Cain became very overprotective as usual but in this case he was right so since you're here Akira and I will go say goodbye to Ni san for me." And with that Setsu and Akira left the studio. Instead of driving Kyoko home they went to LME to speak with the president. Once they arrived they were told the president was expecting them so they headed up the Lory's office.

"So Setsu what is the reason you are here instead of being on the set of Assassins Oath? Akira would not say when I spoke with her." Kyoko then explained that last night after Yuri had retired to her room in the hotel they were staying as part of the assignment her and Ren were talking and she let slip something related to what happened to Athena."Sir Ren is curious as to why I don't get to close to most people including my family. I hate keeping this secret from them. I found out from the detective that was assigned to the case after her death they found out who hurt her but he was to high profile and that they couldn't charge him." "Well l understand why you chose not be with Ren today on set however I cannot divulge your secret to Ren unless you want me to. Have you tried to talk to your family about what happened six years ago because I know that you can't keep this bottled up. I know your sisters are curious except maybe your younger sister Mimori as she belongs to a different agency," asked a curious president. "Well I have actually talked to my aunt and uncle about it as they were both concerned when I decided to stop modelling altogether. They completely understand but I am still not ready to tell my sisters though my parents know. If Ren asks about my past you can tell him it's okay with me but just tell him the basics not the full sordid story," replied Kyoko. The President agreed to her request and suggested that she go home and rest. "Sir I will not be returning to the set tomorrow I think I have something more important to do tomorrow. Can you let Kaede know the change of plans." "I will do that and good luck." With that Kyoko and Yuri left the presidents office and left LME, Yuri drove Kyoko to her home on the outskirts of Tokyo. "Will you be okay I mean your parents are at work as are your sisters are you sure you will be fine on your own," inquired Yuri. Kyoko replied "I'll be fine though I am glad you are concerned about me thanks for everything. I'll see you in a couple of days." Yuri agreed and then drove back to her place to do work.


	5. Chapter 5

Ren continued his work undercover as Cain Heel who acted Kuon but he couldn't help remembering what happened in his hotel room with Kyoko. He couldn't forget the look on her face when she woke up screaming and the words she said afterwards. He knew there was something going on though he didn't feel it was right to divulge into her past but he couldn't let the matter drop. So when a break came he went up to Kaede and they retired to his dressing room. "Yashiro what is going on why did she not come today. I need to know why my beloved sister is not here." "Cain your sister still needed time to recover and the boss said if you wanted to talk to him you could after we are done here." "Well that sounds like a plan and I have some serious questions for my uncle."

Once done with at the set of Assassins Oath Yashiro and Ren left for LME. "Uncle what is going on with Kyoko she just bailed on me she's suppose to be acting not only as my beloved sister but also opposite me in this movie," asked a very upset Ren. Lory replied "Look Kyoko has some personal issues to deal with and being on the set may have brought back some very traumatic memories for her. Also your talk a few nights ago did not help at all." "What talk you mean the one she and I had when she mentioned she could not love anyone to closely, why would that stop her from acting?"asked a confused Ren. Lory responded "All I can tell you is six years ago Kyoko lost someone really close to her though I cannot go into great detail she after that incident decided to no longer model but she is still a wonderful actress. But in regards to the movie and I have also discussed this with Kyoko, she will still be playing your sister however she may not always be on the set as the same time as you all the time. The movie will be fit into both your and her schedules accordingly. If want to know more about why Kyoko could not be with these past two days you will have to ask her yourself." Ren was a bit taken aback by what is uncle said but he did not argue with his uncle as Lory helped him and his sister Maria so much these past six years as well. So he and Yashiro and Ren left the president's office and Ren drove Yashiro to his home before he continued on to his home. After parking his silver Porsche in the underground parking lot of his building he walked towards the elevator that would take him to the twentieth floor where he lived. As he entered his apartment he was greeted by his little sister. "Ren your home, I thought you had more work to do," asked Maria. "I am home dear little sister because my work is done for the day. How was your day?" "School was good and so were my dance lessons and piano lessons though I wish you let me take acting lessons I really want to understand your world more,"replied Maria. "Maria you are eighteen and I know you would love to act but it would be better if you focused on what you are so good at you are more musically inclined than I am. This will still allow you to still be in the same industry as me but not to deeply remembered what happened when you were fifteen before came over here to live permanently." Maria told her brother that yes she did remember and conceded that her brother was right, so she went back to what she was doing while Ren went into his room to change before going to the kitchen to start their dinner.

Maria was tall for her age and she had beautiful long blond hair that was wavy. She really hated having to remember what happened to her when she was fifteen. Even though her and Ren had been living in Japan for close to four years now it will still hard believe that someone that both her and her brother once trusted could betray them so much. Not even her uncle Lory would truly understand Ren's reason for deciding to bring both him and herself to Tokyo. She believed Ren never felt it was right to tell their uncle the true reason for coming to Tokyo. She just hoped she would never come face to face with Shoko Aki or Fuwa Sho ever again. "Hey Ren are you enjoying working with Kyoko again even though both of you are hiding your true identities again for the sake of the movie." "I guessing Airi told yo about the movie after she heard it from her father. Well yes I am enjoying being able to work with her again though I stumbled upon something about her that uncle knows about but he wouldn't give me the full details. She intrigues me, you know my manager I think he may like Kyoko's older sister though he won't admit it." "Really Yashiro likes Kanae well what's not to like she is gorgeous also she is related to the Hizuri's how awesome is that. Also I found out the Kijima is their cousin." "Really I didn't know that, that might explain why he's also in this new movie with me." "Really that is so cool he is playing the bad guy that you and Kyoko are after. I can't wait for the movie to be finished." Ren wholeheartedly agreed with his sister. And as the two continued their nighttime routine when Ren was actually able to spend time with his sister. They both prepared for the next day.

Elsewhere at the Takara home Kyoko was also preparing herself for her work the next day. She had gone to the cemetery earlier in the day to visit Athena's grave. She took some flowers and placed them there. She knew it was the right thing to do. She really missed Athena and could not forgive herself for almost blurting out the whole truth to Ren of all people. She knew she had to tell Kanae and Chiori though she didn't think Yuka and Mimori could handle the news that someone they knew quite well had committed suicide so she would not have to relieve being sexually assaulted day in and day out. Kyoko was trying to figure out how to tell her sisters when Kanae knocked on her bedroom door and then entered, "Hey I had to hear from my manager that you couldn't act at your latest project did something happen. Also Chiori told me that you have been here at home for the past two days why." "When I was being in character for this project I let something slip to Ren about how I don't get to close to anyone or love them to closely for fear of losing them. Then I had a nightmare of an incident that happened six years ago just before I quit modelling professionally." "What happened six years ago I mean mom and dad didn't even hound you about that decision to stop modelling even aunty Julie and uncle Kuu didn't pester you about it either." "Remember Athena?" "Yes I remember her she was close to both you, Itsumi and me, why?" "Well she was going through a rough time six years ago, remember when me and Athena had to go to Hokkaido for a shoot for Rmandy" Kanae nodded as Kyoko continued with her story "while we were there we were invited to party and someone slipped a ruffle into Athena drink and decided to take advantage of her. When she woke up the next day she came to find me and told me what she suspected happened. So I convinced her to go to the police and we did she got tested for rape and it came back positive but they couldn't find the culprit until it was too late. She had become depressed and had to go to counselling and went to her family doctor to find out if a pregnancy had occurred from the rape which she was grateful did not happen. I was doing my best to help her through it but Athena was so depressed that she had become suicidal without her family or counsellor or even me knowing. Both she and I had to do another shoot for Rmandy and I went to her dressing room to collect her and that's when I found her on the floor unconscious I found out later she had overdosed on her anti depressant medicine. She committed suicide because she couldn't live with herself and I her best friend couldn't stop her." "Kyoko you know it wasn't your fault Athena was not someone who was openly willing to talk about things especially when it is something as traumatic as what she went through." "I know it wasn't my fault but I was trying to help her and she wouldn't even tell me she was having thoughts of killing herself." Kyoko couldn't continue on as she broke down crying and Kanae held her sister until her sobs subsided. When Kyoko was able to continue she told her sister that she knows the man who raped Athena however he was someone who had protection. "Who is the person that did it?" Asked Kanae."He is the son of a member of parliament and also in the showbiz industry. He's to well connected that when he does things like this no cop or lawyer can touch him. I just hope he does not ruin someone else's life,"replied Kyoko. Kanae suggested that she take a hot bath and try to get some sleep Kanae said she would stay with her until she could safely fall asleep. So Kyoko did just that and the two sisters fell asleep to peaceful dreams.


	6. Chapter 6

Two weeks had gone by when both Ren and Kyoko had to be back on the set of Assassin's Oath and they were to be shooting the scene were Midori and Kuon were meeting for the first time. When the heel siblings arrived on set the rest of the cast and crew noticed that both Kaede and Akira were with them. It seemed odd to most of cast and crew but not to director Konoe for he knew why both the main stars manager's were there. He knew Setsuka had to be somewhere else after today's shooting so that is why Akira had joined not only her brother but her cousins, Cain however was happy to be working with his sister even it was for a day a least he got to see her. "Ni san why are you so down?" "Setsu I love working with you so can you please stay and work with us tomorrow." "I'm sorry Ni san but I have something more pressing that cannot be rescheduled I would be with you tomorrow if I could but unfortunately I cannot." Cain just scowled he was really not happy that Setsu would not be with him the next day but he understood. Kaede and Akira were watching their charges with care, they sensed something was going on between the siblings but could not figure out what the underlying cause.

Kyoko hated lying not only to Ren but the cast as well she had not even told Ren the real reason the president and director had asked them to reprise the roles of the heel siblings. She knew that someone from her past was involved in the project as well and as he was not in Japan at the time of the great heel sibling reveal it was safer for her to be on the set as Setsu and not her true self.

"Director Konoe I think there is something wrong with Kanae she does not look so good," inquired Setsu as they were going through a dry run of the scene. Sure enough Kanae collapsed but did not fall to the floor for Kaede was able to catch her before she hit the floor. "We need to take her to the hospital so she can get checked out. Only those close to her are allowed to leave the set," said director Konoe. So Setsu along with Akira went with Kanae as they took her to the hospital. Kaede wanted to follow to but Cain had stopped him and told him they could go later to check on her. Ren knew that his manager was infatuated with Kanae and prayed that she would be okay.

At the hospital Kyoko dropped her Setsu act and asked where her sister Kanae had been taken. One of the nurses directed her and Yuri to Kanae room. "She is stable for now but it seems she collapsed due to exhaustion, is there any reason for why that maybe," asked the doctor. "It could be because she has been really busy of late I think though I am not to sure,"replied Kyoko. The doctor said they would keep Kanae in for observation but she would need a much needed break until she fully recovered. Kyoko understood and would pass on that info to her family. "Kyoko I have informed the president of what happened and told him not to make any arrangements of yet until Kanae woke up." Kyoko nodded understanding what her manager said. Yuri also said that she had notified Kanae's manager to of the situation. "I should call my mom and let her know what happened I don't think the president did so." "Okay you do that I will stay with your sister, just come back when your ready." Kyoko quickly thanked her manager and left her sister's private room.

"Mom I am calling you to let you know that Kanae collapsed on the set of my new project." "What do you mean she collapsed what happened?" Asked Asuka Takara. "She collapsed because of exhaustion either due to her very busy schedule or something else, we are currently at the hospital and that's what the doctor has told me. Kanae is resting right now the doctor wants to keep her overnight for observation but as you know tomorrow my private vacation starts and I don't think Kanae planned this but she needs to take a break to recover however I don't think she can do so where I am going. I don't know where I can take her." "Well I know she can't come to the restaurant to rest as you know your father will have her working and it's not the most restful place to try and rest during the day even if she insists she won't want to work. Is there anyone you could ask?" Just before Kyoko could respond she noticed Ren and Yashiro coming over towards her."Mom I will have to call you back, something just came up." "Okay call me back when your ready." Kyoko said goodbye and shut her phone.

"How's your sister,"asked Yashiro. "Well the doctors told me she collapsed due to exhaustion and they want her to take a break for her to recover however I am about to go on vacation tomorrow but now with Kanae being ill I need to make sure she recover but were I normally go for vacation is not suitable for Kanae resting. I was just on the phone with my mom our home is no good and neither is the small apartment above my parents restaurant. I have no idea what I am going to do and I don't need the president's help with this manner." Ren suggested "why not go to Yashiro's vacation home in Kyoto it would be a great place for you and your sister relax and you still get your vacation." "Yes I would be honoured if you and your sister join me at my home in Kyoto also Ren will be there as well. My family maybe there also but they hopefully won't stay too long. What do you say." "I'll have to talk it over with Kanae first but I'll let you know first let me show where she is then I have to call my mother back," replied Kyoko. So once she showed them were Kanae was resting she left them and went to the waiting room to call her mother back.

"Mom I just wanted to let you know a manager of a fellow offered to let me and Kanae go to his vacation home in Kyoto so she can recover. I still need to talk to Kanae about it though. Would it be okay with you and dad if we went." "Of course Kyoko both you and Kanae are old enough to make your own decisions you are 21 and she is 22 so don't worry about us but thank you for letting us know of a possible plan if is acceptable with your sister were okay with it. Now if not we'll talk but for now go back and look after your big sister." "I will mom love you bye." "Bye and love you too." With that Kyoko closed her phone and returned to her sister's room.

When she entered she saw that her sister was awake. "Hey sis you gave me and these two fine gentleman quite the scare at the set." Kanae said "what exactly happened all I remember is going through a quick dry run of the scene next I wake up here in the hospital and Kyoko why are you still dressed as Setsu." "Well I was Setsu and didn't have time to change when you collapsed. You were brought here in an ambulance with me and Yuri following. The doctor has told me that you collapsed due to exhaustion. He will be keeping you in here overnight for observation and hopefully tomorrow you can leave but you will have to take a break from work in order to recover. Mom and Dad know all this and Yashiro has kindly invited both you and me to his vacation home in Kyoto so you can recover and I will make sure you do. If that is what you want to do,"replied Kyoko. "Yashiro are you sure we are not imposing on you?"inquired Kanae. Yashiro replied "No you and Kyoko would not be imposing anyways my charge here is due for some downtime away from his work otherwise he may collapse like you did." "Mo alright we will take you up on the offer but please give me and Kyoko time to get ready." "I'll give you and Kyoko two days then I'll arrange transport for you both to go to my vacation home." So with everyone on board with the plan Ren and Yashiro left Kanae to rest. Kyoko informed her manager of the plan and returned to stay with her sister.

"So what do you think of Yashiro," asked Kyoko. "I can't believe he suggested inviting to his vacation home. Why would he do that why would anyone do that," replied Kanae. "Maybe he really likes you though before they came in here Ren suggested it in the first place." "Well it seems Ren is trying to please you." "I could care less if he is trying to please me. I just want to make sure you are okay. What really happened on set." "I was doing okay until I saw you than I thought about your upcoming vacation and wondered if had anything to do with what you told me a few weeks back and then next thing I know I here in the hospital." "You do not have to worry about me it will just put to much pressure on you and you need to resting so I'll head home for now but I'll be back tomorrow to take you home and then we will get ready for the trip to Kyoto." Kanae agreed and watched as her sister left her room. Kyoko found her manager outside waiting for her and also noticed Kanae's manager she bid farewell to her sister's manager as she and her manager left the hospital to return the Takara home.


	7. Chapter 7

As promised Yashiro had sent a car to the Takara home to pick up and Kanae and Kyoko to take them to Kyoto. "Are sure you are okay with not going to visit uncle Kuu and auntie Julie during this time this year?"asked Kanae as they were seated in the back of the prepaid long distance cab. "I am sure I am more concerned about your health right now than my own personal well being. Besides I already talked to aunt and uncle and they are okay with me not spending my vacation with them this year. They want you to get better as well," replied Kyoko.

The rest of the drive passed in silence as both sisters were deep in their own thoughts. Once they arrived in Kyoto and approached Yashiro's vacation home both girls were surprised that his vacation home was western in style but with traditional Japanese features in décor through out the house. As they entered they were greeted by Yukihito himself. "I am so glad you girls made the trip safely here. I will show you to your rooms and then I'll give you the tour of the house."

"How long have you had this place," asked Kanae. Yashiro responded it had been in his family for generations though it did not get used much lately has most of his family was too busy working in the entertainment industry. Once he showed the girls their room Kanae and Kyoko put their things in the room and then followed Yashiro as he gave a tour of the rest of the house once the tour was done they went to the living room. When the trio entered it was to see Ren, Ericka as well as the Ogata's sitting and visiting. Ren watched them as they entered trying his best not to stare completely at Kyoko. Once Kyoko and Kanae were seated Yashiro went to answer his phone. Ericka asked "why did my brother invite you both here and not only ask me but Ren as well as my sister and her husband to come as well?" "I need to recuperate from an exhaustion and your brother felt I would be more comfortable here if there was company and I could not refuse his offer to visit since he asked me so kindly," replied Kanae. Ren did his best to hide his snicker at out Kanae had shut Ericka down. Now the Ogata's also had to do the same for they could understand that Ericka was jealous of Kanae and she definitely didn't want both Kanae and Kyoko to be there at her family vacation home. When Yashiro came back he told Ericka that she was needed back in Tokyo to do scenes for some of her current projects. "Well it's been nice knowing you," said Ericka as she got up and went to collect her things and left the house for Tokyo.

"Sorry about that I didn't expect my sister's manager to call me while I was on vacation though it seems that she really didn't want to be here,"said Yashiro. The others told him they didn't mind and they all started talking about other things. As day turned to evening those who were still at the Yashiro vacation home enjoyed an excellent dinner which Kyoko was happy to see that Ren had actually ate. As the Takara sister's said good night and retired to bed, Yukihito pulled aside Ren aside. "Ren I cannot believe you why do you keep staring at Kyoko when you knew she was not looking." "I could say the same for you, you just had to keep staring at Kanae you know what she's like." "I know she has been labelled the ice queen around those who talk at LME but you know she is very talented and so are her sister's not just Kyoko. Also I had an email from director Konoe once our vacation is done we will be flying to Hokkaido to film some scenes for the Assassin's Oath." "Finally though I may not be able to stay in Hokkaido for the full time we are supposed to be filming there." As they continued to discuss things Ren looked at the clock and realized they should retire so they did and the Ogata's had already retired before the others.

As the days passed Yukihito would find some absurd reason to find time with Kanae which she did not seem to mind. After three days at the Yashiro residence the Ogata's had to return to Tokyo because of pressing engagements. While Yuki and Kanae tried to find time to be together it seemed Kyoko and Ren found ways to avoid each other. The fifth day in Kyoto Kyoko managed to find a beautiful trail that was familiar to her as she remembered a photo shoot being held at the ryokan not to far away from the trail. She followed it until she found the clearing and what surprised her the most was that Ren was there as well. "What brings you here Ren?" "I needed to find a place that was quiet and peaceful and I found this place the last time I was here. What about you?" "Same as you looking for some peace and quiet as well though I knew about this place from my childhood did you know there is a ryokan not far from here." "No I did not know that and it seems my manager really likes your sister." "I think he is just overly concerned about her health and wants to make sure she is okay though I haven't seen her this happy in a while. What's that you are working on," inquired Kyoko. " I am working on a letter to my sister I prefer to do it longhand rather than via email." "Old school I like it, I used to do that with some of my modelling friends but we switched over to modern technology." "You used to model I am shocked." "Yeah I did though I stopped about six years ago I miss it though." "I remember that you said you would normally be somewhere else for your vacation right now where would that be." "I would normally fly to LA to visit my Aunt and Uncle you may have remembered meeting them at the awards ceremony." "Oh yeah I remember them and I knew of them when I was living there myself with my sister awhile back. If you don't mind me asking why do you take time off during this time." "I do it for personal reasons that I don't want to get into right now I should probably head back and hopefully I will see you soon," as Kyoko left the clearing she left Ren pondering why she wouldn't explain the reason for her vacation. He was so frustrated with trying to figure her out. She confounded him so much that was definitely not like any other women he had ever known. He decided to head back as well as the sun was slowly starting to go down. He decided he would finish his letter to his sister at the house. When he returned it was to find three more Takara sister's in the living room talking with their older sisters.

"Yuki what's going on?" "Chiori, Yuka and Mimori decided to surprise Kyoko and Kanae so I figured it would be best if they catch up in the living room. I already let them know that dinner would be ready shortly. I think we should leave the girls alone for now and it seems you still have not finished that letter to your sister." Ren agreed with Yuki so they retreated to their respective rooms until it was time for dinner.

"So why are you three here in Kyoto?" Asked Kanae. "We have some exciting news me, Yuka and Mimori have been offered cameo roles in the film Assassin's Oath and we get to start filming our scenes soon in Hokkaido." "And so you decided to all three of you to come here while Kyoko and I are relaxing to tell us this news," said Kanae. "Look I am glad you guys came all this way to visit us but you need to return Tokyo you have work commitments all of you, I'm really surprised by you Mimori that you would come here when I know you are quite busy with your work with Akatoki Agency,"inquired Kyoko. Mimori replied "I know but the president gave me permission but that is not the only reason we came this next bit of news involves all of us including that Tsuraga Ren and Yukihito Yashiro. We have all been invited to and exclusive party hosted by both president's of Akatoki and LME." "Wait what do you mean we have all been invited," said Ren, he had come down for dinner and managed to catch the last bit of what Mimori had said. "Well all three of us had received invitations personally by our president's and I have invitations for my sisters as well as ones for you and your manager. I brought them with me to give to you and my sisters and your manager," replied Mimori. "Do you have any place to stay for the night" asked Yashiro as he entered the room and overheard the conversation. Chiori replied "me and Yuka do not we were hoping to get a flight back to Tokyo tonight but does not look that we are going to have any luck with that. Mimori booked a room at the ryokan not far from here." "Well there is plenty of room here for all of you until you can return to Tokyo," said Yukihito. Chiori and Yuka took him up on the offer Mimori had refused because she also in Kyoto to do work for her agency so she had to return to the ryokan. Yukihito had asked the girls join them for dinner so Kanae and Kyoko's sisters joined the group for dinner. After dinner Yukihito had offered to take Mimori back to the ryokan which she agreed to. Ren had retired to his room after dinner and the Takara girls decided to catch up. "I think Kanae you are recovered enough from your exhaustion attack that maybe we should return to Tokyo with Chiori and Yuka," said Kyoko. "Are you sure about returning to Tokyo with our sister's I don't mind staying a few extra days," replied Kanae as the other's had retired to bed and Yukihito had come back and was visiting with the girls. "I agree with Kanae are you sure Kyoko?" He was perplexed at Kyoko's change of attitude. "I think it's time not that I minded spending time here and you have been a gracious host I just think it would be best if me and Kanae return to Tokyo to rest up before being back on the set of Assassins Oath." Yukihito seemed to understand and they decided to retire to their rooms and would discuss arrangements in the morning.

The next morning at breakfast Kyoko told her sister's Chiori and Yuka that she and Kanae would be returning to Tokyo with them. "Why are you going back now you and Kanae can still stay here till we have to be back on set," said Ren. "I know that but I think it would be better if me and Kanae finish up this vacation at home in Tokyo rather than here." "Ren I do not mind besides I think it would be best for everyone that we all return to Tokyo that way we can all still relax and recuperate before we have to go back to work," said Yukihito which seemed to appease Ren though he was not happy about the plan. So arrangements were made the Takara girls were driven to the airport to fly home to Tokyo while Ren and Yukihito would drive back.


	8. Chapter 8

On the flight home Kanae asked Kyoko "why did you want to live with our sisters instead of waiting out our break in Kyoto."

"I was tired of being a third wheel for I see how you like Yukihito even his sister and brother in-law left because of work. Besides Aunt Julie wants me to fly out to LA right away to talk about something so that is another reason why I wanted to leave. I will be back in time for work on set, not mention that party being hosted by LME & Akatoki Agencies."

"Oh, I didn't realize but I also think Ren likes you he seems to be interested in everything you say," replied Kanae.

"No, he doesn't he just had to deal with me because I came with you."

"Mo, whatever you say though I wonder why Aunt Julie has asked for you specifically to you to use up what's left of your vacation to fly over."

"I am curious to, but I guess I'll find out when I get there."

Once the plane landed the Takara girls were greeted by their father. They grabbed their luggage then followed their father out to the car which would take them to their home on the outskirts of Tokyo.

"I'm really glad your home Kyoko but it seems that you have something on your mind" asked Hachirou.

"Aunt Julie wants me to come see her in LA to tell me something important though I am not sure what would be so important that I have to leave so soon after coming back from Kyoto" replied Kyoko.

"Whatever your aunt has requested of you, you should honor that request, your mother and I understand which is why she and I decided to take some time off from the restaurant to keep a close eye on Kanae so she does not overdue it, before she goes back to work."

"Thanks dad, you always seem to understand that I'll worry about everyone here especially Kanae because her condition happened when we were working together. You will not have to worry about me in LA because my manager Yuri is coming with me."

Her father was pleased to know that his daughter would be looked after when she would fly to LA.

When the Takara's arrived home Hachirou sent Kanae up to her room so she could rest he insisted he would bring her luggage up to her. His other daughters were able to grab their own luggage and take up to their rooms. For Kyoko she would have to unpack then repack for her trip to LA. Her sister's Chiori and Yuka they would unpack then they would both head to work. Once Kyoko was ready to go back to the airport she went and said goodbye to her younger sister's and then her parents. Yuri had already arrived to take Kyoko and herself to the airport to fly to LA.

"So, we are flying to see your aunt, do you have any idea why she wanted us to come see them," inquired Yuri.

"I have no idea though it must be work related, I just hope she does not try to set me up with someone she knows that's in the industry."

"What do you mean by your aunt trying to set you up with someone in the industry?"

"Well I was still modelling before I quit my aunt had tried to get me to go on a date with a model I had worked with many times before his name is Nick."

"Wow I am surprised that she did that. Did you actually go out with him though?"

"We did and we realized we were better off as friends. I still keep in touch with him though."

"That's good that you can still be friends with a model even though you no longer model."

"Yeah it is good to stay in touch with Nick though I do have other model friends that I still keep in touch with too. It seems I cannot stay away from the modelling world no matter how hard I try."

"Wow so why don't you go back to modelling I mean the president still doesn't understand completely why you decided to rescind your contracts with Rmandy, not to mention Secrets and Cygne Noir, not mention your exclusive contract with your aunt's designer label."

"I'm not sure if I want to go back but I do miss it. It's just it will not be the same without my best friend but even if I go back to modelling it will never be the same as when I did it before Athena died."

Yuri decided to drop the subject for now and her and Kyoko boarded their plane and took their seats in first class. They had decided to rest during the flight as it was going to be a long flight. When the plane landed at LAX international Yuri and Kyoko went to collect their luggage after leaving the plane. After leaving the arrivals terminal they were greeted by Kyoko's Aunt and Uncle.

"Kyoko I am so glad you could come. I know you still have some vacation time left but there is a job opportunity that I would want to talk to you about which is why I needed you to come as soon as you did," said Julie.

"You must be Yuri I am so glad my niece has a capable manager like you to help look after which I believe my sister and brother in-law are grateful for. Especially Hachirou for Kyoko is his favorite of all his girls, he worries about her the most. Nice to meet you. I am Kuu Hizuri and of course this is my lovely wife Julieanna."

"Thank you for having me and of course I am glad that I get to manage someone who is pretty amazing its hard to believe she is so down to earth. I am happy to watch a wonderful immortal butterfly," replied Yuri.

As the group left the airport there of course was paparazzi wondering why the famous Hizuri couple were with one of the top actresses in japan and her manager. They had no idea that it was a family reunion of sorts and business as well. As the Hizuri's drove their guests to their home in LA, Yuri took in the sights that she got to see as she had never been before. As for Kyoko she listened to her aunt and uncle about what they would be doing once they got back to the Hizuri mansion. When the car pulled into the driveway it was a colonial style mansion with top notch security, the occupants of the car exited and entered the mansion.

Kyoko had taken her luggage up to her guest room that she always used when she came to stay with her aunt and uncle. Julie showed Yuri where she would be sleeping and mentioned that when she was done settling in to come downstairs to the kitchen. As Yuri came out of her room she met up with Kyoko and they descended the stairs together and Kyoko guided them to the kitchen.

"So, Aunt Julie please tell us more about this job opportunity," asked Kyoko.

"Kyoko your president has told me that you have rescinded all your modelling contracts including the one with my designer label. Of course, I know the reason behind why you did what you did. I have kept my promise to you and so has your uncle. This new opportunity however, you are the only one who can pull it off. Rmandy likes my newest collection and they want to join forces and create a photoshoot with one of their top models for their newest collection to be paired with my immortal butterfly collection which I have created by being inspired by you my favorite niece. You are the only one who fits the image of my collection. Rmandy agrees with me that you are the only model worthy of representing this collection with their top model," replied Julie.

"Wow, Kyoko that's amazing I mean to be the only representative of your aunt's newest collection is well wow. Not to mention you will be doing promotional shoots with Tsuraga Ren as he is the top model Rmandy prefers to use over say your cousin Hidehito Kijima. If I were you, I would not turn down your aunts offer," said Yuri.

"I don't know what to say aunty would you at least let me think it over for a bit," said Kyoko.

"Of course, take all the time you need though I do need to know before you return to Japan," replied Julie.

So, they curtailed the conversation for now and enjoyed the rest of the day. Which included relaxing with the Hizuri's on their back porch of the mansion.

During the rest of Kyoko's and Yuri's stay they took in the sights of LA and enjoyed spending time with Julie and Kuu. However, on the last day before Kyoko and Yuri had to return home Kyoko had requested to speak with her aunt and uncle.

"Aunty I have thought over the offer and yes I will be your exclusive representative for your newest collection. I think it's time I rejoin the modelling world and what better way to do it with a big bang with this new collection."

"Oh, Kyoko I am so happy you agreed I'll give Yuri the details, though I believe your uncle and I have to get the both of you home safely."

So, after everything was ready for the flight home the Hizuri's took their guests to LAX airport and saw them off as they flew home to Japan. Kyoko was glad to have that decision made and had know way of knowing that her world would be turned upside down again when she returned home. All she though about was this new opportunity and the chance to work with Ren in a totally different setting.

Japan

Ren was talking with Rmandy about the new promotional collection that would coincide with the immortal butterfly collection of one Julieanna Hizuri. He was okay with being the chosen model he was just unsure about working with a model he had never met before.

"Are you sure about agreeing to model for Rmandy when you don't even know the model you'll be working with," asked Yashiro.

"They told me the model is someone that was handpicked by Mrs. Hizuri herself and that she is very professional in her work. Mrs. Hizuri wanted this specific model and Rmandy has worked with the model before though," replied Ren.

In the air somewhere above the Pacific Ocean

Kyoko was enjoying reading through her scripts for Assassins Oath and Box R while Yuri was resting. When Kyoko got tired of reading through the scripts she also rested.

As the plane flew closer towards Japan Yuri and Kyoko woke up from their naps in order to be ready for departure once the plane landed.

Haneda Airport

As the flight from LAX landed. President Takarada was there to greet his employee's ready to take them LME and discuss work. There was also paparazzi hoping to get a picture of the elusive actress Kyoko which they were unable to do so as she had top security help her and Yuri get through the throng of people to where the LME president was waiting. Once they met up with the president they exited the airport and returned to LME.


	9. Chapter 9

LME the president's office

"So, I see that the rest of your vacation went well," said Lory to Kyoko

"Yes, it was good to catch up with my aunt and uncle, though I was surprised by the new job opportunity, but I am glad I accepted it," replied Kyoko.

"It is good to know that you will be accepting this new modelling gig. I have been informed by your aunt and the president of Rmandy about the collaboration between Julieanna Hizuri designs and Rmandy. I thought you would not want to get back into modelling after what happened to Athena. Now I am wondering why now after all this time?" inquired Lory.

"Well I realized modelling had nothing to do what happened to Athena. Besides I think she would want me to move on and continue with something I do still love," replied Kyoko.

Lory was satisfied with that answer, so he continued to discuss in greater detail the modeling gig with both Kyoko and her manager. As their meeting ended, he bade the young actress and her manager a farewell. His thoughts then went to his nephew and how Ren would handle working a former supermodel. Lory did not have the heart to tell his nephew that he would be working with one of the best models in the industry though he hoped his nephew would ask more questions regarding this latest project but however Ren refused to ask any questions. Then his thoughts turned to the current project that his nephew and Kyoko were in wondering how she would fare facing the one person who had destroyed one of her best friends irrevocably.

The next day on set

Cain and Setsu heel were back on set at Assassins Oath with the rest of the cast but today was also the day they were doing scenes with extra's which included the younger Takara daughters.

"Ni -san look newcomers, I wonder which scenes they will be in with us?" pondered Setsu

Cain however gave her his usual grunt in response however Kaede seemed to think that Cain and Setsu were acting unusual even for the heel siblings.

Setsu could feel Kaede watching her and her dear brother as well when they were shooting their scenes. When suddenly one of the other cast members came up to Setsu.

"So, you will be the girl that gets to hunt me and eventually kill me before pretty scary dude over there will," said Fuwa Sho.

However, to Setsu hearing his voice brought up a night she wished she could forget but so as to not let it show she replied, "so what if I am and don't go dissing my brother like that he is way better actor than you'll ever be wannabe actor. Oh, I know who you are you're that stuck up musician who thinks he's gods gift to women everywhere." With that Setsu strode away from him towards Cain and Kaede.

Kanae who had watched the interaction between her sister and Sho wondered why her sister acted the way she did. Kanae would have to wait until she get her dear sister on her own.

Cain was not to pleased with Sho's appearance as well though he really did not pay attention to the cast list when he accepted this role. Though he was happy to see that his sister stood up for her self and shot Sho down. Though he was curious as to how his sister knew Sho.

Director Konoe saw everything that occurred between Setsu and Sho then what happened afterwards that he was wondering if he should inform Lory Takarada about this latest development. It seemed to director Konoe that there was a connection between the Cain & Setsu and Fuwa Sho he just wasn't sure how they were connected. "That's a wrap for the day hope to see everyone in a couple days," said director Konoe.

Setsu was happy to leave the set with her beloved brother and cousin Kaede she sure as hell didn't want to stay at the studio another moment when he was there.

Later at the Takara mansion

"What was that on the set today with you and the prick of a musician?" asked Kanae.

"It was nothing," replied Kyoko

"It sure as hell didn't look like nothing to us?" asked Chiori.

"It was okay, can you please drop it for now," replied Kyoko.

Kanae and Chiori were taken aback by how defensive Kyoko was but decided to let the matter drop for now. Though they both looked at each other worriedly and then looked at Yuka and Mimori they too were surprised by their older sister's outburst. Kyoko left her sisters to ponder what was going on with her as she went up to her room where she decided to have video call with her aunt and uncle to let them know what had happened.

While Kyoko was talking with her aunt and uncle about the latest development, Ren returned home to his sister. As soon as he entered the apartment Maria noticed right away something was amiss with her brother.

"Ren what happened?"

"While I was on set today as you know uncle has me acting as Cain acting as another character. I saw Fuwa Sho. He is apparently part of the cast for this movie I am acting in against Kyoko. It seems she knows him, and I hate feeling jealous even though she rebuked him, I have to wonder how she knows him," replied Ren.

"Why does Fuwa Sho always have to cause trouble. Wait who's Kyoko?" inquired Maria.

"You remember Mio from dark moon well the actress who portrayed her is named Kyoko. I have also worked with her as Cain heel to her Setsuka heel for Tragic Marker," replied Ren.

"Oh, I love how she portrayed Mio and I also love her on Box R not to mention Bridge Rock. She does well as the mascot for bridge rock."

"You mean to tell me that Kyoko plays the mascot for bridge rock named Bo," asked Ren.

"Yeah what about it." Asked Maria.

Ren then went on to tell Maria that he had some trouble with one of his scenes not long after bridge rock first aired when Bo the mascot helped him understand a word in the scene, he had trouble with. Then Bo helped him again when he struggled to find his version of Katsuki for dark moon.

"Oh, I remember you had asked Kyoko to come over to help you find your Katsuki because you asked uncle if I could spend that night over at his place. Don't tell me you had inadvertently confessed to Kyoko that you liked he," said Maria.

Ren blushed and told Maria that he had done so when she was in disguise, so he had no idea that she knew he was in love with a girl that happened to be her.

"So back to Fuwa Sho who's his character in this movie where you act as Kuon," asked Maria.

Ren replied, "he's the target my character is supposed to kill however Kyoko's character is also after his character as well so both her and I are fighting for a chance to capture his character and kill him."

"I hate that you have to work with him after everything he did to us. Please don't do anything reckless brother I don't want you to ruin your reputation as an actor."

"I won't besides he will only ever see me as Cain heel when we are on set together."

As the Tsuruga siblings turned in for the night the president Lory was listening to director Konoe's report about what had happened on set that day.

"So, you are saying Setsu actually reacted to Fuwa Sho when he went to introduce himself to her."

"Yes, she did though it seemed to not only catch the attention of Cain but some of the other members of the cast as well. Her response to Sho startled me as far as I knew she has never worked with him before," said Konoe.

"It seems Kyoko has not been totally forthcoming with me about how she knows Sho I'll have to speak with her about the matter. Thankyou Konoe for your report I will have to ponder about this new information."

Lory was wondering why Kyoko had never mentioned Sho before when his aid came up to him and said, "It seems that Takara san may know Sho because of what happened to Athena Sir."

"If that is so, then why did she not say something before she started this project."

Ruto had no idea how to respond to that but decided to leave Lory alone with his thoughts.


	10. Chapter 10

A Few days later

Kyoko was at TBM for work when she was walking down the hall to her dressing room, she bumped into Fuwa Sho.

"Oi what a pleasure to meet such a beauty who is related to the famous Hizuri's," said Sho.

"Why do you care who I am related to, by the way I am offended with your greeting to me. Please leave me alone I have work to do," replied Kyoko.

"Well you are a feisty one. I want to know if you have ever worked with Tsuruga Ren before that is why I sought you out."

"I have though I do not think that is any of your concern. Though why are you interested in how I know Tsuruga Ren," inquired Kyoko.

Sho replied, "I used to know him when I had spent some time in America. I should warn you he has a nasty temper especially when it comes to his sister."

"Oh, I am aware of his temper and know he has a sister. Now please leave I do not want to see your disgusting mug in my face ever again. Don't get any ideas that I fancy you," replied Kyoko as she walked away leaving a stunned Fuwa Sho in her wake.

Kyoko was able to get through her work as Bo on bridge rock with a calm mind even with Fuwa Sho being on the show as well. As soon as she was done, she changed and left to head home to her apartment that she lived in when she was not at her family home on the outskirts of Toyoko.

Yuri met Kyoko outside of TBM to take her to her apartment.

"How was your work," asked Yuri.

"It was okay despite being bombarded before the show by one Fuwa Sho."

"Oh, why is that Sho wanted to speak with you before hand."

"It seemed he wanted to talk about Ren, though I have no interest in what he had to say about Ren."

As Kyoko and Yuri finished that conversation and talked about Kyoko's schedule for the next few days is was not long until Yuri had pulled up outside of Kyoko's apartment building. Kyoko bade her manager a good night and entered the building.

As Kyoko was heading to the elevator, she spotted Kanae.

"Kanae what are you doing here I though you were staying with mom and dad over the Daruyuma."

"I need to speak with you and since mom and dad mentioned you would be staying here instead of at the family home. I came to see you I want to talk to about what happened a few days ago on set of Assassins Oath."

"Well you can come with me to my apartment then," said Kyoko. So, the two sisters entered the elevator to go to the twentieth floor where Kyoko's apartment was. As they exited the elevator and were walking down the hallway towards Kyoko's apartment when they bumped into their aunt and uncle. They greeted their aunt and uncle and Kyoko asked them to follow her and Kanae into her apartment.

"So, I know why my sister is here but why are you uncle Kuu and aunty Julie."

"Well as you know your uncle has been affiliated with LME, so we have come because your uncle has been invited to the party thrown by both LME and Akatoki agencies. Also, I had come to see how you are holding up after the incident a few days ago. I believe that is also the reason why Kanae is here."

"It's true that I know you guys are worried about me. I'm okay but there is something you guys need to know it's regarding Athena's death. The detective that was on the case told me it was Fuwa Sho who had spiked Athena's drink the night we were at the nightclub in Hokkaido and Sho subsequently raped Athena, the detective said because Sho has connections in law enforcement and the showbiz industry they couldn't touch him. That's why the incident happened at set a few days ago. I also bumped into Sho today at TBM he warned me about Ren however I told him off. I cannot tell the president about my history with Sho."

"Wait what happened that first day on set when we were starting filming for Assassins Oath," asked Kanae.

Kyoko replied "I recognized Sho's bodyguard and manager from the nightclub they were there with Sho that night. And it brought up everything again. That's why I had to leave there is no way I could act."

"Kyoko why didn't you tell us about seeing his manager and bodyguard at the set and everything else," asked Kuu.

"I was in shock and I needed time to think and calm down plus when the detective told me he did so with Athena's parents. I promised her parents I would never tell anyone about what I learned unless absolutely necessary," replied Kyoko.

Julie, Kuu, and Kanae were gobsmacked at Kyoko's reply but they understood why she had kept quiet. Not only did she kept her promise to her best friends' parents, but she only told those that she trusted implicitly because it became necessary to do so. After that Kanae decided to head home as well as Julie and Kuu.

Once they left Kyoko went to her study where she went and got a box filled with things that Athena had given her. While go through the box she reminisced of the memories of her dear friend.

Fuwa's Apartment

After coming home from TBM Sho was in his living when his doorbell rang. He got up to answer it turned out it was his manager/bodyguard, so he let him in.

"Why are you here shouldn't you be at Akatoki agency working instead of here checking up on me."

"Sho you should avoid working near Kyoko Takara she could cause trouble for you."

"Why could she cause trouble for me, I have never worked with her before and not to mention she a plain and boring woman why would want anything to do with her. I've never even met her before today."

"Do even remember the party in a Hokkaido nightclub six years ago when you asked me to slip a ruffie into a gorgeous girls drink so you could have your way with her. Well I believe Kyoko was friends with that girl. Did you know the girl killed herself because of what you did that night to her?"

"Hey, you helped me cover that up. It doesn't matter that the girl's dead. I have a feeling Kyoko won't do anything she can't prove that I was the one who had ruffied the drink and had my wicked way with her friend."

Sho's manager was trying to convince him otherwise but failed so he left to leave Sho to his own thoughts.

Takarada Mansion

Julie and Kuu didn't follow their niece home instead they phoned Lory and requested a meeting with him. So, when they arrived Ruto Lory's aide escorted them to Lory's study where he was waiting.

"Why did you need to see me Kuu and Julie you both seemed on edge when you phoned."

"This is regarding our niece Kyoko and Athena," said Julie.

"I know Kyoko will not be happy with us about talking to you about this, but I think it is necessary," said Kuu.

So, the three of them discussed what Kyoko had revealed to Julie and Kuu not only a couple hours before about the incident six years previous.

Lory told his two dear friends that he understood why the director had asked Kyoko and Ren to reprise their roles as the heel siblings. He wondered if the director had sixth sense that Kyoko knew Fuwa Sho. He also told his friends he would keep a closer eye on their niece and his nephew regarding interacting with Fuwa Sho. But for now, he told his friends they could stay the night rather than return to their family's home to rest.

The next Day

Kyoko woke up feeling refreshed and was ready for the day ahead knowing it would be stressful she welcomed the challenge.

The Hizuri's woke up ready to implement Lory's plan on keeping a closer eye on Kyoko and Ren as they interacted with Fuwa Sho.

Sho woke up excited to be working with Setsu and Cain. He was curious about who Setsu was and wanted to get to know her more especially after her reaction to him the other day on set.

Ren woke up looking forward to his work, but he wouldn't be at the set of Assassins Oath that day he would be scheduled to go to his other jobs with Yashiro.

Kanae was ready to join her sister's on set but she was worried about Kyoko after recalling the conversation the night before. She wondered what would happen today on set between Setsu and Sho.

On the set of Assassins Oath Lory was in disguise as one of stagehands spying like he did when his nephew and Kyoko were the heel siblings before. But unlike last time were he witnessed a rare site of love from Kyoko towards his nephew he would be witnessing something else entirely.

As Setsu was going through her scenes with some of the other cast she did well. Until it was after lunch break when Fuwa Sho decided approach Setsu who was beside Akira.

"So, I noticed your brother is not here today."

"My Ni-san is busy with a previous work commitment and takes his work seriously so he is with my cousin Kaede who can keep him in check," replied Setsu.

Sho was taken aback by what Setsu had replied so he tried a different tactic "so Akira how do you know Setsu and Cain."

"I am Kaede's sister so that makes me their cousin. I believe your manager is trying to get your attention. You better go and see what he wants." And with that Akira and Setsu walked away leaving behind a stunned Fuwa Sho.

When filming was done Setsu was so relieved to leave and so was Lory for, he had seen the scene at lunch not only did Kyoko treat Sho with dislike her manager gave Sho the same treatment.

Lory was worried that this film would have to be scrapped if it became too much for Kyoko to act indifferent to Sho's character and act accordingly. He was worried if the director would approach him about scraping the film, but he would worry about that later. He had to return to the office to update his friends about what he witnessed.

When Setsu returned to the hotel, she was happy to see that her brother was in their room. "Ni-San your back how was your day."

"My day was good and Kaede kept me in check he also told me that you had another confrontation with Fuwa Sho."

"Yes, I did Akira must have told him about what happened. I absolutely loathe that guy why do we have to work with him on this film."

"You know the director chose him to play the role of the villain that our characters are trying to capture. If he keeps bugging you, you need to tell the director or me or anyone you trust."

"Ren can we please not talk about him right now. I just want to unwind and forget about him," said Kyoko breaking character first. She needed a distraction, so she walked up to Ren and kissed him passionately on the lips.

Ren was taken aback by the kiss, but he regrouped quickly and returned her kiss with a fervor of his own. As their kiss deepened Ren used his hands to explore Kyoko's skin beneath her top and Kyoko used her hands to explore his amazingly sexy upper body with her hands even though she itched to feel his skin beneath his shirt like she did that time when he freaked over her getting a call from an unknown number the last time the were the heel siblings. She was content with they were doing now though she wanted more. She had to eventually pull away from the kiss so she could catch her breath and Ren decided to kiss her beneath her ear and continue down her neck placing sweet kisses along the trail he was creating when he heard her moan against him he would have continued had there not been a knock at the door.

They both pulled back from each other Kyoko noticed that Ren's shirt was a little rumpled from their activity, so she said, "NI-san you better straighten yourself out while I go answer the door," easily slipping back into Setsu.

Ren slipped back into Cain and did as his beloved sister asked, he walked into the bedroom where he went to his drawers and pulled out a shirt while he discarded the one, he was currently wearing and put the new one on.

Setsu answered the room door to be surprised to not only see Akira but Kaede as well. She invited them into the suite. "So, what brings my two dear cousins here I thought we were not going to meet up till later."

Kaede replied "we need to talk, and it would be better if you slipped out of character."

Kyoko quickly slipped out of character as Ren came back into the living room.

"So, what is so important that both my and Kyoko have to be out our roles as Setsu and Cain?" inquired Ren.

Both Yuri and Yashiro told them that they would not be at the set of Assassins Oath for a while as the director is doing so to accommodate one of the actor's busy schedule.

"Who's the actor that director is being so accommodating for?" asked Kyoko.

"It's Fuwa Sho," replied Yuri.

Both Kyoko and Ren were furious that they would have to bend to the will of one actor for this film, but Kyoko thought it would be good as it give her a chance to not see that guy she loathed for a while.

"Well what does this mean for me and Ren."

"It means you and Ren can focus on your other jobs that you are currently working on. Also, there is the ball coming up so there's that to look forward to," replied Yashiro.

So, they continued to discuss the work of both actors' though Yuri was glad to see that Kyoko was taking everything in stride she was curious as to what Ren and Kyoko were doing when her and Yashiro knocked on their suite door. Yashiro was also wondering what had occurred between his charge and Kyoko before Kyoko had answered the door.

Both him and Yuri noticed that Ren had changed his shirt and he and Kyoko were sitting awfully close to each other and Kyoko was not shying away from Ren.

Both managers hoped that something wonderful was happening between the actors' they hoped there was a romance blossoming between the two.

Once they were finished discussing work both Yuri and Yashiro said they would meet their charges downstairs in the hotel lobby.

After the managers left Kyoko said to Ren "so, I guess I'll see you around at LME if I'm not working elsewhere."

"Yes, I guess I'll see you around and I really enjoyed our kiss very much."

"Well so did I but remember it may not occur again, I just needed a distraction well see you," and with that Kyoko grabbed her stuff and left the hotel suite.

Ren quickly followed Kyoko after he grabbed his stuff and when he finally got to the lobby, he saw Kyoko and Yuri heading out towards Yuri's car that was heading to LME.

"So, what happened between you two both of you are acting stranger than normal," inquired Yashiro.

Ren replied, "nothing happened just Setsu showing how much she missed her beloved brother Cain."

And as Ren and Yashiro also left the hotel to return to LME Yashiro became even more curious about whether Ren was telling him the truth or not.


	11. Chapter 11

It had been two months since the joint party that was held by the top two agencies of Tokyo Japan and Ren had to fly over to the Los Angeles for a possible job opportunity so he would not be able to join Kyoko when she went to Hokkaido for filming of Assassins Oath.

As Kyoko texted Ren to tell him good luck on his trip to the United states. She was dragged to her sister's dressing room in the LME building by Kanae.

"Kanae what is wrong why are dragging me to your dressing room."

"I have to tell you something important and I do not want anyone to overhear what I have to say not even our managers."

Once they got to Kanae's dressing room. She locked the door. "Okay, you remember how close Yashiro and I got really close in Kyoto. I was hoping he might ask me to be more than just a girl friend to him. I just overheard his sister Ericka say that she was so happy he would not be asking me to marry him."

"What made him change his mind. It is so obvious that Yukihito Yashiro is in love with you. I hope his charge did not have anything to do with this," replied Kyoko.

Kanae said, "even if Ren did, I think it might have something do with the fact of our younger sisters act and I am referring to Yuka and Mimori not so much Chiori. I think Ericka really did not want her brother to marry me despite the possibility that we may love each other, she's just jealous that you and I beat her out for the leads in that curara commercial back when our wacky president made us wear those hot pink overalls when we were part of the Love Me section."

"Oh, yeah I remember that, and I can't believe you have not told me that you are in love with Yashrio-san though it does not surprise me. I am happy for you but now if what Ericka said is true now Yashiro has broken your heart with out realizing it," replied Kyoko.

"I know, I also heard her say that Yashiro is going over to LA with Ren for a possible job opportunity. I would love to go see aunty and uncle if it were not for the filming in Hokkaido."

"Hey what if you could come to Hokkaido film your scenes and then ask the director if you can take a leave of absence for personal reasons it does not necessarily have to be health related."

"I don't know the director was quite forgiving when I was sick, but this is different."

"Kanae are you not due for some vacation time, maybe the if you told the director that you had to leave for your vacation then he would understand."

"You know Kyoko that just might work."

So, as the older Takara girls prepared for their trip to Hokkaido and Kanae's trip to the states after she finished shooting.

Flight to LA

"Ren what is the real reason you did not want me to propose to Kanae Takara. Does it have something to do with the fact that you love her sister Kyoko or is it something else," asked Yukihito Yashiro.

"I noticed her younger sister's Yuka and Mimori acting really girlish even though they are the same age as my sister I just thought with them being in the industry they would be more mature for their age. Like how Chiori, Kyoko and Kanae act but then what do I know I spent my life both in the states and Japan. Maybe Japanese girls act differently," replied Ren.

Yashiro understood where Ren was coming but he said, "Yuka and Mimori where fawning over some of the members of vie ghoul they are quite a popular band rival to one Sho Fuwa. Though I did notice that the lead singer of vie ghoul was seen conversing with not only Kyoko but Kanae as well and of course Kijima. From what I gathered Reino of Vie Ghoul is from England but lived in the states for a bit he did have a sister who passed away six years ago. The family was very quiet about the whole ordeal regarding Athena she was not only a popular actress she was also a model and mostly worked with none other than your love interest she model for Rmandy and Julie Hizuri's various collections. It was a sad day in the industry when Athena Cunningham passed away. I do not the details, but your Uncle does, though I do know is that Kyoko Takara was the one who found her."

"Wait, your saying Kyoko knew Athena Cunningham and was the one to find her when she died so that explains why she was so cryptic with me when we started shooting Assassins Oath she told me that something tragic happened to her and that is why she does not deserve to love anyone."

"That's absurd Kyoko deserves love as much as you though I understand why you are reluctant to talk about your reasons. You must find a way to make her see that love is not so bad."

Both Ren and Yashiro continued their conversation till they decided to each get some rest before they landed at LA. Ren was going to be meeting with Julie Hizuri to discuss the collaboration between her newest collection and Rmandy's new collection that perfectly complimented Julie's new collection.

Back in Hokkaido

On the set of Assassins Oath tensions were high. Most of the crew was nervous about the scene between Setsuka and Sho Fuwa. Even the cast were worried about what would happen between to the co-stars.

"Kanae what is going on between Setsuka and Sho," asked Mimori. Her sister's Chiori and Yuka were to afraid to voice the question to their older sister.

"Let's just say Setsuka and Sho have a history that is not so pleasant. Don't worry Setsuka knows how to take care of herself besides her cousin Akira Heel is around to make sure that nothing drastic happens," replied Kanae.

As the Takara sister's watched their in-disguise sister deal with Sho they could see there was more to the story than what Kanae had told the younger girls.

Director Konoe also noticed the tension between protagonist and antagonist he decided to step in "excuse me Setsuka why don't you take a break and go with Akira-san to your dressing room to prepare for your scene I will send someone to get you when we are ready for you."

Setsuka agreed immediately and did as director Konoe asked and went to her dressing room with Akira aka her manager Yuri.

As Setsuka left the set Sho watched her then suddenly remember what his manager had mentioned to him a few weeks back about a party six years ago he suddenly remembered Setsuka as model back then who was with another model Athena, he think the name was. The one who's drink he spiked so he could have his way with her, though he didn't remember where Setsuka had gone after he spiked her friends drink. He decided he would have a little fun with her during the scene they were supposed to shoot the one where she would get to kill him so her supposed love would not have to.

It was time to shoot the scene and as Setsuka returned to set she wished that her dear brother Cain was with her, but she knew he was elsewhere. She hated having to work with one Sho Fuwa, but a job was a job and she would be professional.

As Mimori Hironaka secretly followed her target just waiting for the right moment when he would let down his guard and she could do what she did best. She wanted to complete her job before Koun could she realized she had broken the cardinal rule of being an assassin never fall in love with another assassin it would complicate one's job. Even though she and Koun had the same last name Hironaka they were not related to one another maybe it was for the best that she would finish this job and leave before Koun could convince her otherwise. As she focused her mind back to the job at hand she saw her opportunity to kill her target and as she took her chance to kill her target she didn't see that he was prepared for her and as they fought her target managed to injure her but she was able to complete her task and killed him.

Director Konoe had called cut but immediately noticed something was not right. Sho was able to stand up after the scene however Setsuka was not for she had hand placed on site of injury where Sho had used a real knife to injury and not a prop. Akira Heel quickly rushed to Setsuka's side.

"Where does is hurt Setsuka, please tell me the director as already called for an ambulance."

"Akira, he stabbed me in the abdomen where my hand his I can't believe that prick Sho Fuwa used a real weapon and not a prop to hurt me. The scene went well otherwise."

Just then the paramedics showed up and were guided to where Setsuka was they worked on her quickly and got her into the ambulance to rush her to the hospital in Hokkaido.

The director had more pressing concerns he quickly notified President Takarada about the situation and had Sho taken into custody for what he just did. When the director was notifying the president Takarada he said they would cancel filming of Assassins Oath it did not need this incident having an impact on everyone involved, it would be bad press in director Konoe's eyes, and the president could not agree more.

As Kyoko was taken into emergency surgery for the stabbing Kanae managed to arrive at the hospital along with Chiori, Yuka, and Mimori they managed to find their sister's manager Yuri.

"How is she Yuri," asked Kanae.

"They have taken her into surgery so now we have to wait. I still can't believe Sho did that I hope he won't get away with this," replied Yuri.

Kanae agreed and suggested that Chiori and the other's go back to hotel before they return to Toyoko. The younger sister's agreed though Mimori a bit reluctantly. She seemed to be fascinated by Sho who was also in the same agency as her, though she did not understand the way Kyoko's manager and Kanae were acting toward Sho.

"I am just glad he was taken into custody though hopefully this will stick I mean he attacked a fellow actress on set while filming. This is going to follow him for the rest of his life," said Kanae.

"Hopefully his connections will let this one charge actually stick and hopefully he gets punished accordingly. I am just glad that director Konoe acted quickly let's just hope and pray your sister pulls through this," replied Yuri.


	12. Chapter 12

Two days later at Hokkaido Hospital

Kanae was sitting beside Kyoko's hospital in a private room in the ICU. The surgery had gone well but Kyoko had yet to wake up.

Toyoko

Fuwa Sho was furious he could not believe the president of Akatoki had fired him and blacklisted Sho so he could not work with any talent agency within Japan.

"Why did the president due this to me I am one his top clients," said Sho to his top bodyguard.

"Well it was stated in your contract that you were not to harm any other actor's, musicians, etc. not only from your agency but other agencies as well. Not to mention your father heard what happened and he is not pleased with your behaviour. He is letting the charges stick after the stunt you pulled in Hokkaido which means you are going to serve time Sho.," replied his bodyguard.

Suddenly there was a knock at his apartment door so Sho got up to answer it. What surprised him was that Mimori Takara was standing there.

"Can I come in," asked Mimori

"Sure, you can come in, why are you here," asked Sho.

Sho's bodyguard decided to leave after he saw Mimori enter the apartment.

Once the bodyguard left Sho asked his question again.

Mimori replied "Why you do it, why did you stab my sister?"

"Wait Setsuka is your sister. I didn't realize I just thought she was someone I met a few years back."

"Her name is Kyoko and she only reprised her role as Setsuka Heel for this movie that now thanks to you has officially been shut down. So, what is the real reason you hurt my sister. You know she might not make it," she replied angrily.

"Look how was I to know that Setsuka was your sister Kyoko. The reason I hurt her is because she knows something about me that happened six years ago and I do not trust her well enough to keep quiet," replied Sho.

He and Mimori continued to argue until finally Mimori said "you had no right to attack my sister, I like you a lot, but I don't know if I can forgive you for this." And with that she left Sho alone in his apartment.

Back in Hokkaido

Kanae was still by Kyoko's side when her parents entered the room.

"How is she doing sweetie," asked Asuka

"She's stable however she has not come around the doctor fears she has slipped into a coma and may not come out of it," replied Kanae.

"We have news for you as well for I don't believe you have a had the chance to read the newspapers or watch tv. Fuwa Sho has been charged with attempted murder and he will be going to prison to serve his sentence.," said Hachirou.

"That's great news," replied Kanae

Just then as they were talking Kanae caught movement out the corner of her eye. It was Kyoko coming to.

"Where am I?" asked Kyoko

Hachirou left the room to get a doctor to tell him Kyoko was awake.

The doctor came in and answered, "You are at the Hokkaido hospital, do you remember anything before you woke up here."

"I remember being on set and doing a scene after that my mind is blank," replied Kyoko.

"Well a fellow co-worker on the set you were at injured you by stabbing you. You were rushed here we had to do emergency surgery which went well. We were concerned because you didn't wake up right away after the surgery, but it looks like you may make a full recovery. I just check your vitals then you can visit with your family but do make sure to get some rest."

The doctor finished giving her a checkup then left the room.

"We are so glad your awake, we were so worried when the president phoned us at the Daruyuma to inform us what happened," said her parents.

"How long have I been here?" asked Kyoko.

"You have been here for over two days," replied Kanae

As the Takara's got caught up on everything eventually the elder Takara's left to return to the hotel before they would return to Toyoko. Kanae stayed to spend time with Kyoko.

Two days later Kyoko was still in the hospital, but she was recovering well which pleased everyone for soon she be able to leave the hospital to return to Tokyo.

"Is it really true, Fuwa Sho has been charged and will serve his sentence in prison," asked Kyoko.

"It is true, I am so glad he is getting what he deserves after what he has put you through. I found out from Mimori that he did what he did to stop you from speaking up about what happened to Athena six years ago. She is taking really hard, I think she is in love with him," replied Kanae.

"If Mimori is in love with him she is going to have a difficult time forgiving him, I do not think anyone in our family is going to forgive him either. Have you heard from Yashiro yet about this?"

"No, I have not heard from him, but I will be leaving for LA after we get you home to update auntie Julie and Uncle Kuu about you and I also have to do some modeling work for Julie while I am there too."

The next day Kyoko was released from hospital and she returned to Toyoko with Kanae.

Kanae would be leaving for LA in two days to visit her family and hopefully find Yashiro to tell him what happened.

LA

"Ren it is hard to believe that you lived here for most of your life," said Yashiro.

"Yeah well it has been in my family for a long time. And I have not had the heart to sell it which has become a good thing since we needed a place to stay while we were here."

Just then Yashiro phone went off and checking who was calling he left Ren in the living room of the home Ren grew up in and went to the guest room that Ren had shown Yashiro before.

"Hello, President what is so important that you phoned me."

The President Lory replied "I called to inform you that the production of Assassin's Oath has been cancelled because there was an incident involving Kyoko which resulted her having to go to the hospital I want you to keep this from my nephew I know how he gets when anyone mentions Kyoko. She is okay and the person responsible is being dealt with. Now I have to let you go and try to do some damage control here from this situation."

Yashiro was shocked at the news but was relieved to know Kyoko was safe and he would do as the president wished and keep the news a secret from Ren.

When Yashiro returned the living room Ren asked him "who phoned."

Yashiro replied, "the president to give me and update about one of your projects that has been cancelled due to some unforeseen circumstances."

"Oh, well what were the unforeseen circumstances," asked Ren.

Yashiro told Ren that the president wanted the details of the unforeseen circumstances not be known to Ren so he could focus on his work.

As the days progressed Ren and Yashiro focused on the why they had flown to L.A.

Unbeknownst to Ren and Yashiro Kanae had flown into L.A. and was greeted by her aunt and uncle who were anxious to here about Kyoko. When the Hizuri's returned to their home with Kanae they all decided to head to the kitchen to catch up.

"So how is Kyoko really doing?" asked Julie.

"She is doing well she is recuperating at home and it turns out that Sho Fuwa has been charged with attempted murder, and there is no way he can get away with it now because there were too many witnesses around. Mimori is also in love with him so we are not to sure how that will pan out."

"Well it is good to know that some justice will come out of this for her and hopefully they family of Athena, How, is Reino doing I noticed he was at the joint top agency's party," asked Kuu.

"He's doing okay, he's says that being part of vie ghoul helps ground him and he keeps the memory of his sister close through his music. He feels it is a way for him to honor her memory."

Back in Tokyo

Sho Fuwa had asked his attorney if it was alright for him to go see Kyoko before he went to prison. The Attorney and discussed the wish with Kyoko's family and Kyoko and the agreed he could see her, but he was always to be guarded with a bodyguard.

The Takara Estate

Kyoko was recuperating well though she was not allowed to go back to work quite yet. Yuri her manager was keeping her up to date.

When Sho Fuwa came to the estate to visit Kyoko he was a little uneasy.

When he entered the home with the assigned bodyguard, they were taken into a small living room where Kyoko was already resting.

"Hello Sho Fuwa," said Kyoko.

"Hello, Kyoko I came here today to apologize for what happened on set I had no idea you were who you were until your sister came to see me. I wish I could take back what I did but unfortunately I cannot so that is what I came to say and hopefully someday you can forgive me," replied Sho.

Kyoko did not respond but indicated that he was no longer welcome so Sho left the estate and was escorted to prison were he would serve his sentence.

As Kyoko continued to recover she was able to some work mostly it was modeling because it would not strain her injuries that were still healing. She also stayed in contact with Kanae and her aunt and uncle via face-time. So they could see that she was getting better and she could catch up with them on what was going on whilst Kanae was in LA.

Though when she was talking to her sister, Kanae revealed that she had not been able to see and talk to either Ren or Yashiro. Kanae was not worried for if she saw those two she would be civil to them and forget that she cared deeply for one Tsuruga-san's manager.

Back in LA

"So, it seems we are done with your jobs here. The president want's you to return home soon," said Yashiro.

"Yes, it will be good to return home. Maria has told me some disturbing news regarding one Fuwa Sho," replied Ren.

As the two headed to the airport they did not notice the Hizuri's also seeing Kanae off as she too was heading home as well.

Back in Tokyo

Kyoko was waiting at the airport for the return of her older sister she was not really paying attention to any one else that was getting off the same flight, so she did not notice that Ren and Yashiro had got off the same flight as her beloved sister.

"Kyoko what are doing here, I thought you were recovering still to not be out in public," asked Kanae when she got off the plane.

"I am well enough to do this. I am not currently working on any of my acting projects as I am still healing but I can do this as well as my modelling gigs," replied Kyoko.

As the two sister's went to collect Kanae's luggage and then eventually return their estate home. Ren and Yashiro headed to LME where Ren's sister Maria had requested they meet.


End file.
